


Three Wishes for Lovino

by WritersKitten



Category: Cinderella (1973), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance, change, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino loves both his parents, and they love him in return. They are free, treat their workers with friendliness and respect, and keep a warm atmosphere in the estate. Then, one day, the family is torn apart when Lovino's mum dies. Lovino's father marries again, but soon disappears during a hunt. Lovino is left in the merciless hands of his stepparent and -sibling, and his life goes generally downhill.<br/>One day, however, when Lovino is out with his horse, he meets three young men who will help him shape a new future for himself. Shortly after, one of the workers gives him a twig with three hazelnuts which turns out to be rather special. Somehow, he will have to find his way out of this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off "Three Wishes for Cinderella", filmed in Czechoslovakia in 1973. The speech has been altered to fit the different persons better. If you have not seen the movie, I highly recommend a version with original speech and English subtitles. All rights of the movie belongs to the respective owners.
> 
> Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

It was past curfew. Long, long past curfew. Lovino knew this. Alfred, his so called “sibling”, was already asleep in his own room. Rain hurled against the windows and thunder rolled across the roof. Lightening flashed and illuminated the room for a brief second. Lovino dived under the duvet, crying out. He wrapped his arms around his pillow, hugging it tightly as he lay shivering and whimpering under the duvet.

He counted quietly. _One… Two… Three…_ By now he would have heard movements in the master bedroom. _Four… Five… Six…_ The door opening and rushed steps down the hallway. _Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…_ The door to his bedroom would have opened and his mum would have entered. She would have come to sit at his bed, taken him gently into her arms and rocked him, back and forth, running her hands through his hair while whispering sweet nothings.

But no mum came.

The person, Arthur, his dad had married shortly after his mum disappeared, had been nothing but hostile. He looked upon Lovino with nothing but hatred in his eyes, and would never hold Lovino when he cried. If Lovino and Alfred fought of something, Arthur would immediately take Alfred’s side, no matter how unfair it was. And if his dad was not at home, Lovino would be locked into his room with no chances of escape.

Lovino sniffed, trying to keep the tears from spilling. Dad had gone out hunting two days earlier, and had promised to be back for dinner the same day he left. Matthew, one of dad’s nicest workers, was leading a searching party. They had been searching for one day.

If dad disappeared, Lovino was not sure he would be able to bear it. Dad was everything that made life good. Dad took him hunting, bought nice things, fed him good food, sung him to sleep. It was dad who had given him his best friend, Jurášek, a beautiful white horse.

Downstairs, the entrance door opened. Someone rushed up the stairs and through the hall, to Arthur’s bedroom. A few moments later, the same person hurried back downstairs, followed by another pair of footsteps.

Lovino strained his ears as he tried to separate the words and voices. There was not much he managed to hear, but what he heard, made all his efforts not to cry, fruitless. Large tears dripped from his eyes and made his pillow wet. Sobs from the bottom of his chest racked his body. Desperately he tried to silence everything into the pillow.

The words spoken by Matthew rang through his head, again and again. _“Sir, your husband is dead.”_


	2. A Bucket of Ash

Lovino brushed the last of the ash onto the dustpan and dumped it into the large bucket he had filled. He put the brush and dustpan on top of the ashes, got to his feet and picked up the bucket. Then he headed for the door to put the bucket at the usual place. In the doorway, he barely dodged a man fleeing the yard and wrath of Lovino’s stepparent and –sibling. The bucket was knocked out of his hands and ash spilled out on the threshold.

“Shit”, Lovino hissed to himself as he crouched down and began gathering the dust again. In the process, his gaze swept the yard for signs of Arthur. Of course, the person who had stolen his dad’s estate and belongings, stood at the balcony on the opposite side of the yard. A deeply judging gaze met his own, and Lovino quickly lowered his head.

When he finally could get up and continue his short walk with the bucket, he gave himself time to have a proper look at the yard. People rushed back and forth. A boy herded a pack of pigs in through a door, while one of the bakers disappeared into the main building with a tray of pies. By the gates, both children and adults alike were doing their best to decorate with colourful ribbons.

“Any signs of the King?” Arthur asked the man keeping an eye on all of the decorating.

The man called up to a boy perched in a tree just by the wall, and got a negative answer. “No, Master”, the man replied. “There has been no signs of him as of yet.”

Lovino lost interest in the conversation at that point. His gaze roamed to the large birdhouse standing close to the window of his room. Completely white doves were all around it. Some came, some left. Some were busying themselves with eating what food was still there. Lovino could not help the small smile at his lips, and gave a small wave in their direction.

Arriving at the opposite side of the yard, he put the bucket at its usual place. The dog his dad had bought when he was still around, Kasperle, bounced over to him, licking his snout. The remains of a chicken leg poked out of his mouth. Lovino stooped to rub Kasperle behind the ear and the neck.

“Little thief, did it taste well?” Lovino asked, amusement in his voice. Everything that made Arthur and Alfred’s life sour, made his life better.

He straightened and took the last quick steps that separated him from the door to the stables. He opened it, quickly glancing about to see if anyone were keeping an eye on him, and slipped inside. Carefully he shut the door, then headed for the last of the stalls.

The horse standing there, was his white beautiful Jurášek. He was the only thing in the world that could make Lovino smile properly. The kitchen boy and coachman were both able to draw smirks, but none had yet had the pleasure of making Lovino smile of genuine joy. That pleasure was Jurášek’s, and only his.

“Here”, Lovino whispered, getting a piece of a carrot from his pocket. “I got you a snack.” It was not often he was able to get away with stealing food from the kitchen – especially not with Yao keeping a close eye on everything. Thankfully, Yao had a soft spot for Lovino, and was willing to ignore it once in a while.

Jurášek took the piece of the carrot from Lovino’s hand, working it between his teeth.

“Do you remember when I got you from dad three years ago?” Lovino murmured, watching the horse. From his pocket, he got a few more pieces. He was convinced Jurášek was tired of being locked up in the same stable and the same pen, day in and day out. “Don’t be sad. I’d like to go for a ride with you, but you know what that bastard thinks of it…” He shot a glance towards the door as he thought he heard someone approach. “Damned idiot”, he added in a mumble as he pulled Jurášek’s head closer to his own, stroking the large, warm head. “They say the King is coming today. Everyone is really excited.”

Jurášek snorted, shaking his head a little.

“Right, as if there would be a reason to be excited for. They were here last year, and the year before that, and every year before as far as I can remember.” Lovino shifted over to the other side of Jurášek and continued patting the horse. “But we can go for a ride as soon as I’m finished with the chores. What do you think of that?”

Once more, Jurášek snorted.

Lovino smiled and gave the horse one last pat, before leaving the stables for the kitchens where he had promised Yao to help out.

As he neared the kitchen, he heard the crash. The sound that promised a broken plate and Arthur’s anger. He quickened his pace and burst into the kitchen. Leon, the kitchen boy, was on his knees by one of the large tables, frenetically trying to gather the shards of a plate before the Master arrived.

“One of the next days you and your clumsiness will be my death!” Yao exclaimed as he rushed around the table to see what had happened.

Arthur entered the kitchen, surveying the scene. From the wall, he got a whip.

Lovino cursed softly under his breath as he fell to his knees beside Leon and hurriedly began gathering the shards in his apron. He could feel Arthur’s stare as said person approached. Yao had pulled away.

“Who did it?” Arthur asked, his voice edged with danger.

“Don’t worry, Master”, Yao said quickly. “The plate was already cracked anyway.”

“That was not what I asked.” Arthur snapped. With the shaft of the whip, he lifted Leon’s chin. “So…?”

Lovino heard the blood rushing in his ears as he imagined the punishment ahead of Leon. The poor, clumsy, kind boy who sometimes would crack jokes just to make him feel better. He had seen other people who were punished. Backs bloody, unable to move on their own. That was not something he wanted for Leon. “It was me!” he exclaimed, before hurriedly lowering his voice. “Please, pardon me.”

Arthur pulled back, and Lovino noticed Leon shooting him a grateful glance. Everyone knew that, despite Arthur’s dislike of Lovino, he never hurt him physically. With a fleeting motion, Arthur pointed to the oven that still needed dusting. It always needed dusting. At least Leon was now out of danger.

Apparently, Arthur put everything aside, because he turned and headed for the tables that were filling up with food, and Alfred who still stood by the door. “Yao, is everything ready?” he questioned. “I see roasted pork, filled cherries, pudding, wine…”

“Of course, Master”, Yao replied. “Everything is ready.”

“Be careful now, Yao”, Alfred warned with his usual bright smile. “It takes a lot to make food for noble guests, so don’t you mess it up!”

Arthur smiled, proud of his “little boy”. “True”, he agreed.

Lovino huffed and dug into the oven once more. How could it be, that the Master of the house had to be such an evil, wretched monster? One who treated the workers like dirt under his shoes, and refused to acknowledge the righteous heir of the house, the estate, the title? For a brief moment, Lovino wondered why Arthur had not killed him in his sleep yet. Or even better; had Alfred kill him in his sleep.

Arthur probably took pleasure in humiliating Lovino as much as possible. “Bastard…” Lovino grumbled into the oven.

“I do not know whether you are this clumsy for real, or if you do it on purpose”, Arthur said, nearly making Lovino jump as he pulled himself out of the oven to glare at his stepparent. Arthur reached out and brushed some of Lovino’s bangs out of his eyes. He huffed, wrinkling his nose a little and pulled back as though burnt by the touch.

Lovino did certainly not mind being left alone. Not the slightest.

“Your father left me a truly _wonderful_ heir”, Arthur said sarcastically, his eyes filled with ice. “Well, as father, so-”

“You leave dad out of this!” Lovino snapped. “He left you the whole estate! You should be grateful, bastard!”

“How dare you talk to me in that way?” Arthur inquired, pulling back as though in shock. He spun around and headed back to where Alfred was standing by the door, then changed his mind and closed half the distance between them. “Just so you are aware of it: The times when your father rode through the woods with you, let you shoot with crossbow and taught you lots of other nonsense, are over! Now I am the Master here, and you are nothing but a servant! Nothing! So look after the oven and take care of the ash!” He paused for a second, before adding, “And do not approach that horse! Not even ten feet!”

Lovino forced himself to hide a wince. That stung. Jurášek was not just any horse. He was his best friend! The only one he could trust!

One of the workers passed by with a bowl of peas. Arthur pulled it out of her arms and approached Lovino with it, as though it was a threat. In Arthur’s hand, it probably was. Arthur had the peas into the bucked of ash that had been brought inside once more. When the bowl was empty, Arthur lifted the bucket and made sure he mixed the peas properly with the ashes. “Until noon, you will pick out the peas. Then you come to beg my forgiveness.” He dumped the bucket into Lovino’s lap. “Somehow, I will make you bow to my will. And you better not show up when the King arrives.”

In that moment, Alfred decided to come to the rescue. Gingerly he placed his hand at Arthur’s upper arms. “You should not need to get so upset by this simple Lovino.” He pulled at Arthur, and eventually the Master of the house agreed to be led outside. The door slammed shut behind them, but not before Alfred had shot Lovino a glance, as though to say, “You owe me one.”

Lovino glared. “Never in my life”, he mumbled darkly. Then he took a better grip of the bucket and prepared to leave the kitchen. He was, however, stopped by Leon.

The dark-haired boy did not smile, but there was gratefulness in his eyes. “Thank you, Lovino. Do you want help with that?”

“And I will stay alone in the kitchen?” Yao who stood nearby, asked, his voice sharp.

Leon bobbed his head and disappeared towards the boiling pots and pans. Lovino glanced after him, before turning his eyes to Yao.

“You know”, Yao said, his tone much softer. “A step-parent is a step-parent. It can never compare with a real parent.”

“And yet dad loved Alfred just as much as me, when he was still around”, Lovino pointed out, his face set in an unhappy frown.


	3. A Call for Freedom

Lovino entered his small room, carrying the bucket with peas and ash, and the bowl in which the peas belonged. How could it be, that in the years that passed since his dad’s death, so much had changed? First, Lovino had been put to work amongst the other workers. Then he had been stripped of his place in the master house. Then his regular, hot meals. Then his friends, and finally also his freedom. There was nothing left of anything.

He sighed as he dropped down on the floor and spilled the peas and ash. Carefully he ran his hand through it. Where to start? He leant back, glaring at the mixture at the floor. He wanted to scream. Wanted to make everyone know exactly how unfair his life had become. Wanted to make everyone see how much he suffered. But most of all, he wanted his parents back. Dad, who always smiled and laughed, and took lightly on everything. Dad, who brought home Jurášek and said he was for Lovino to have. Dad, who taught him hunting and riding, and how to get around in the forest. And mum. A lump formed in Lovino’s throat. He wanted her back, too. Gentle hands that would sooth his fears. A kind face with warm, amber eyes. Lovino’s eyes.

He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he felt the metallic taste of blood. Everything would have been different if his real parents had not died and left Lovino to the mercy of Arthur.

Knocking on the window brought him out of his depressed state. He lifted his gaze from the peas and ash, and stared out through the dirty glass. His spirits lifted considerably and he got up. In a few steps, he crossed the room and pushed up the window. He stepped back as white doves flew into his room in a blur of feathers and wings.

They made a beeline for the peas and ash. Lovino felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a half-smile. He held out a hand towards the window. One of the doves jumped onto his lower arm and he carefully lifted her closer, stroking her back. “The peas in the bowl, the ash in the bucket. Will you manage that?”

As though to prove that it was no hard task, the dove flew off to join the others.

For a while, Lovino was content just watching them. Then it dawned on him, that this was, in other words, spare time. He lit up. Now he could take Jurášek for a ride! He moved over to the door and grabbed his vest of fur. He pulled it down over his head. When he left the room, he waved a small good bye to the doves.

They gave no reply, but a few of them glanced his way.

At the top of the stairs, just outside his room, Lovino nearly stumbled over the cat of the house. A large, black, brown and white thing that loved milk. “Have you come to have something to drink again?” he asked.

The cat meowed.

“Give up. Right now you won’t get inside.” Lovino got a small wooden bowl and filled it with milk. He put it in front of the cat. “Will you manage that much?”

The cat lapped up the milk.

“Of courrrse”, Lovino said, pretending he was purring. “That’s good.” He put the milk back at the shelf and hurried past the cat, down the stairs. The kitchen was abandoned, so he had no problems making his way to the stables and the last stall. He was not prepared to find someone standing there, beside Jurášek.

“Hello, Lovino. Has the King not arrived yet?”

Lovino came to a stumbling halt, his mind processing the known voice. Then he slipped up beside Jurášek, putting an arm over the horseback. “How did you know it was me?”

The man, Matthew, turned with a smile. “I did not. Jurášek did. He senses you miles away.” His eyes twinkled with mirth. “But why are you not out there, waiting like everyone else?”

Lovino pouted slightly, averting his gaze. “They won’t let me. It’s not like a want to be with them anyway. I prefer being here.” He wrapped his arms around Jurášek’s neck.

“Are you not curious to see the Prince?” Matthew wondered.

“I saw him when he was here last year. I don’t think he has changed that much since then.”

“What did you think of him? Did you like him?”

Lovino rolled his eyes, even though his cheeks heated slightly. “What does it matter? It’s not like he’s going to step up before me and ask for my hand in marriage.” He rubbed his face into the soft neck, feeling the warmth across his face.

“They are coming!” someone yelled outside.

Matthew lit up. “They are here!” Then he was gone.

Lovino stared after him for a moment, before returning his attention to the white horse. He waited for the sound of the door closing. Once he heard it, he took a hold of Jurášek’s rope and led him out of the stall and towards the door to the pen. Before letting the horse out, however, he rushed to the opposite side of the stables to peer out into the yard. Everyone were there. Children, adults, dogs. Arthur and Alfred were already making their way there, while Yao was doing his best keeping the children in place.

A smirk drew across Lovino’s face as he pulled back and made a dash for Jurášek. He pushed up the door to the pen. He jogged beside Jurášek through the garden, between the apple trees that had long since lost their fruits and leafs alike. The snow and frozen grass cracked with every new step, but Lovino did not care. There were no one to neither see nor hear them.

Barks made him come to a halt. Still holding Jurášek’s rope, the horse was also forced to stop, even though he continued shifting, as though he wanted nothing but to take off through the pen, past the fence and into the forest at the other side.

“Kasperle!” Lovino exclaimed once the black and white dog stopped before him. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

Kasperle whined, shifting. He obviously wanted to come with them.

Lovino waved him off. “Now, don’t pull that face. Go and welcome the King. Go!”

Kasperle did not budge.

“You know we are not allowed to go hunting anymore. I’ll be back with Jurášek very soon, so you go home.” He pulled at the rope and got the horse moving again.

The dog whined some more, but ran the opposite direction.

They arrived at the edge of the pen where a shed was standing. It had once been brown, but age and neglect had made it grey. Old, forgotten wheels lay around it, and some frozen hay lay under the stairs. There were cracks around the window as wind and weather had made everything bow slightly to the left.

Lovino tied Jurášek to one of the poles keeping the overhang up. Then he climbed the stairs and pushed up the ledge. The small attic-like room he entered, was his very own. No one bothered coming there, except him, so it was safe to keep his finest treasures there. He scanned the room, calling softly, “Rosalie?”

The answer, was a gently hoot.

His gaze landed on the grey and brown small owl sitting at one of the baskets. Large, black eyes stared at him. Rosalie hooted once more. Lovino crossed the room and ran a hand across her feathers. They were smooth, yet soft. “Do you protect my treasures?” he asked.

Rosalie glanced at him, as though to say, “What do you expect?”

“No need to get offensive. I understood.” From the shelf beside the owl and the basket, Lovino lifted a small, black box. It had golden patterns on the top and around, but the lines were thin. It was one of the most beautiful things he owned.

He flipped open the lid and glanced into the box. There was not very much in it, but his overall most treasured belonging was there. It was a pale brooch. It was oval and very pale pink, with an engraved rose. Around the edge ran two golden wires that had been twisted around each other. It had belonged to his mum. It was everything he had left. Not even his parents’ wedding rings had been left to him after their deaths.

He put the brooch back into the box and pulled up a small mirror. It was not often he got to see himself, as mirrors were sparse. He glanced at his reflection. Shove his bangs out of his eyes. They fell back after a few seconds. Tried to make his unruly curl lay. It bounced back up. He found a handkerchief and used it to rub away the worst spots of soot in his face.

Jurášek whinnied.

Lovino stuffed everything back into the box and put it back in place. “Jurášek is calling me”, he informed Rosalie. “We have little time, you know.” He grabbed the saddle and made his way down the steep staircase, careful not to trip.


	4. Winter Wonderland

Lovino tied a rope around his waist to keep the vest from getting in the way, then swung himself up in the saddle. It felt comfortable, doing something that had been a part of his everyday life when his parents were still around.

He kicked Jurášek lightly in the side, urging him into a quick trot. Along the fence, through the gate and up the hillside. Snow danced around Jurášek’s hoofs. Wind blew the hair out of Lovino’s eyes. Down on the other side of the hill. The sky was clear, blue with not a cloud in sight. As they rode across the field that separated them from the forest, they gained speed. In between the trees. Dark green, tall, wide. Snow lay on the largest of the branches.

Lovino leant back, staring up at the sky. So beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. Cold, but not too cold. Just about perfect. For once he smiled genuinely as he opened his eyes and leant forth in the saddle. A large trunk lay across their path. Jurášek made the jump without problems. The moment they were airborne, it felt like everything stood still. Nothing moved. A strange urge to laugh filled Lovino, as the feeling of the stomach being left at the ground was always felt equally new to him.

Then they hit the ground and Lovino was reunited with his stomach. Jurášek slowed down a little, and Lovino became aware that there were other people nearby. He pulled at the reins and the horse stopped in the shade of a large, wide spruce. Lovino squinted.

Just a few yards away, a trio of hunters were checking their crossbows. Their horses stood behind them, waiting patiently. One of the hunters had golden hair and a tiny beard. He was dressed in dark blue beret and pale blue trousers, a brown cloak and a very pale red tunic. The other had pale, nearly white hair poking out from under a dark green beret. He wore a purple and pale golden tunic, along with brown trousers. The last one had messy dark brown hair that was barely visible under a red beret and scarf. He wore a dark blue tunic, red trousers and a white and golden cloak. White gloves clad his hands and arms.

Had it not been for the last one, Lovino would never have recognize the three of them. Swiftly, he slipped off Jurášek’s back, patted him lightly on the neck and followed the trio, hidden by spruces.

They made their way along a clearer path, struggling slightly in the deep snow. Suddenly, the one with the red beret froze and made a movement for the other two to stop. All of them stared straight ahead. Lovino followed their gazes as he crouched down by one of the spruces. Stumbling out on the path, was a young deer. Its legs nearly collapsed underneath it in the deep snow, and it seemed utterly lost. The mother was probably nearby too.

The one with the red beret was aiming his loaded crossbow at it. The other two followed smoothly, as though it was something they had done many times. The one with the dark blue beret knelt beside the one with the red, and found the aim. Smart. Secure it, just in case the first would not hit.

Lovino felt anger wash over him. How could they shoot something as vulnerable as that? He scooped up a handful of snow, and despite how freezing it was to his naked palms, he formed it into a ball and threw it.

His aim was perfect. Just as the one with red beret released his arrow, the snowball hit him. The arrow went flying far out of sight, while the deer stumbled in between the trees at the opposite side of the path.

Lovino smirked at the red-beret’s confused expression.

The green-beret laughed loudly, while the dark-blue-beret smiled apologetically. “Where have your shooting skills gone, you Majesty?” he questioned.

Lovino did not stay to listen to the conversation. He got to his feet and ran further, trying to stay out of sight. Just as he was about to turn in between the trees, however, the hunters spotted him.

“Over there!” the red-beret, the Prince, exclaimed. “Get her!”

  1. Lovino sprinted in between the trees, his pursuers hot at his trail. Then it hit him that the Prince had said “her”. Well. It was not a new thing that people mistook him for a girl. Some of the people back at the estate also believed he was a girl. Arthur made sure he had no proper male clothes to wear, probably just to humiliate him. At least Lovino was by now used to wearing dresses and moving in skirts, and pretending he was the girl everyone believed him to be.



Up a short slope, down on the other side. Lovino grabbed a second to stop and glance back to see if the trio was still at his trail. They were. He took off again, flying across the ground. This was known territory. He had been there so many times with his dad he had lost count of it. Across a frozen brook. He skated down towards a trunk laying across his path, climbed over it and hurried up to the ground above the brook. In between the trees again. There was a tree that had fallen over, and the enormous roots made a perfect shelter. He ran around it and crouched down behind it, watching the trio as they ran past, then stopped and glanced about confused.

“Where did she go?” the green-beret wondered out loud.

Dark-blue-beret turned around just as Lovino got up to leave. “There!” he exclaimed.

The hunt was on again. Lovino ran as fast as he could, gaining a little head start. He followed a path which had been made to go in a large circle. Some of the children from the estate must have made it not too long ago. Down a hill, a turn and there was a cliff. Lovino hit the wall of the cave a little harder than intended, and crouched down, pressing his back against the bottom of it.

He waited. Silence. Carefully he peered up, only to pull back immediately. The trio stood just above him. Then the Prince jumped. It was not a long fall, yet Lovino had to bite his lip hard not to cry out. Only God knew how well that would have gone, had it not been for the deep snow. The Prince was followed by green-beret, then dark-blue-beret. Apparently, dark-blue-beret was the only one who tried to remain somewhat dignified as he slipped through the snow.

They stopped, once more having to glance about to find his trail. Questions passed between them. Lovino smirked, got up and ran back.

“There!” green-beret exclaimed, then gave some quick instructions Lovino did not catch. Did not matter anyway. Lovino would outrun them. Even in skirts.

He ran in between the trees again. Dodged branches, jumped over logs and large rocks that protruded the snow. Were they not following him? As he ran, he tried to strain his ears to see if he heard any of them. Man, when did they learn to move that quietly? Or had they given up?

He came to a halt close to where the hunters had left their horses. His back pressed against a large stem, he peered around and tried to catch sight of them. There was a large tree standing in the middle of the clearing, but if one of them had hidden behind it, Lovino would have seen him. Satisfied with his work, he leant back, his eyes slipping shut for a brief second as he caught his breath.

When he opened his eyes again, he scanned the surroundings, just to be sure. That was when red-beret made his appearance. The Prince straightened from behind the tree and came towards Lovino. Lovino pulled further behind his tree, convinced the Prince had not seen him, and that it was a simple coincidence. He was about to take off running again, when green-beret appeared before him, out of nowhere. And there was dark-blue-beret. Lovino was forced out into the open, where the Prince was waiting. _Bastards_ , was the only thought that crossed his mind as he had his back up against the stem.

“Is that everything?” dark-blue-beret asked.

“As you can see, she’s the only”, the Prince replied and came to join them.

“It’s just a girl”, green-beret said, surprise painted across his face.

“Just a chicken without feathers!” the Prince laughed. Green-beret and dark-blue-beret laughed along, while dark-blue-beret slung his crossbow across his shoulder.

Lovino glared at them, judgingly. This only made them laugh even more. Stupid idiots.

The Prince stepped forward, reaching out as though to touch Lovino. His heart beat more rapidly. Quickly he slapped the hand away and instead pulled the beret down into the Prince’s eyes. This silenced them.

“Looks like the kitten has claws”, dark-blue-beret stated while the Prince pulled back between them.

“Maybe she’s out for trouble?” green-beret questioned, his red eyes glimmering threateningly.

“Or maybe end in the nettle?” the Prince supplemented. The laughter began bubbling amongst them again.

Lovino drew forth his best smirk. “Then you can all wait till your toes goes blue, bastards!” He brought his hand to his nose, waving his fingers at them, before spinning around and running.

He heard their yells of surprise, and maybe a little anger, behind him. “Now you are in deep trouble!” “Do you know who you’re messing with?” “Brat!”

Lovino laughed shortly, mockingly as he sped between two spruces and suddenly found himself by the trio’s horses. Without giving it a second thought, he untied one of them and led it out. The trio approached quickly, and now even quicker. “Are you scared of a “little girl”? Three strong men like you?” he called around the horse, before easily swinging up in the saddle.

“Stop!” the Prince yelled. “He’ll throw you off!”

Lovino paid them no mind as he steered the horse towards where Jurášek was waiting. Once they arrived, he slipped off and led the horse a few steps, before shoving him. “Run back to your master. Go!” He did not wait to see if the horse actually did what he had told it, but climbed into Jurášek’s saddle. He turned Jurášek around and headed back in between the trees, towards the estate of his dad.


	5. Dangerous Threats

“Come back immediately!” Antonio yelled. Worry squeezed his heart.

“You won’t come far!” Gilbert called.

“That will not end well”, Francis sighed. “That horse is wilder than an angered wild boar.”

“Crazy girl!” Antonio exclaimed, thrusting his crossbow into the snow with a little more force than necessary. Why did she not listen to their warnings? When they caught up with her, if they caught up with her, she would probably be laying in some ditch with a broken neck. Despite not knowing anything about her, except that she had a foul mouth, he was genuinely worried. That was _his_ horse, and if it caused her death, it would indirectly be _his_ fault. “We have to follow her”, he stated, picked up is crossbow, slung it across his back, and went for Francis’ horse.

Gilbert hauled himself onto his own horse, and they set off at a pace that was just fast enough to have Francis running beside them without getting exhausted too soon.

They followed the track with ease, but before they spotted the girl, Antonio’s horse returned.

Francis ran forth and grabbed the reins, pulling the horse back to them. “What a madcap.”

“If we find her again, she will be in so much trouble. That’s what she deserves”, Gilbert stated, trying to spot her in between the trees.

Antonio also tried to spot her, but rather out of concern. However, as his horse appeared unharmed, he assumed she was unharmed as well. “Rather a medal, my friends”, he replied, getting off Francis’ horse elegantly. “For managing to fool us.” He grabbed the reins of his own horse and was about to get up, when a voice rang through the quiet air in the forest.

“Your Highness!”

He frowned slightly, then lit up in amusement as he spotted none other than their preceptor, Roderich Edelstein.

“Your Highness, why are you fooling around like this?” Edelstein stood there, clothed in all his heavy cloaks, and coats, looking rather helpless beside his stubborn little horse.

Antonio laughed and got onto his horse. “Quick, make for the woods!”

Francis had gotten onto his own horse, and the three of them did not waste another second. Laughing, they disappeared between the trees, none of them having any qualms about leaving the preceptor behind.

On their way back, they cracket their usual jokes, laughing their heads off at the stupidity. Somehow, Gilbert managed to turn that little girl into something close to a fool and an idiot – which, to Antonio, was pretty impressive, considering she was the one who had fooled them.

As they emerged from the forest, the road in sight, they spotted the procession going by. The procession they were supposed to stay together with. Antonio felt a small sting of guilt at skipping what his father undoubtedly considered one of the most important missions of being a King; visiting all the estates.

He sighed as, the moment they hit the road, his father waved him over.

“Do you not feel ashamed of your behaviour?” his father questioned from his place in the carriage, a fluffy dog in his lap and the heavy golden crown at his head. “When I was your age I was…”

“… already holding the burden of kingship, I know”, Antonio finished, rolling his eyes. This lecture he had heard one too many times.

His father’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Just wait, young man. When you marry, you will for sure settle down.”

Antonio felt his eyebrows raise in amusement. “I treasure the wisdom you earned in your life, your Majesty”, he said courtly, bowing his head, and slowed his horse so he fell behind the carriage.

“That discussion you may take at home, and not in front of the court”, his mother stated, glancing at his father.

Antonio sighed yet again. Now he had something to look forward to for real.

“Gentlemen!” his father said to Gilbert and Francis, who were both beside Antonio. “I expect you focus your attention on diplomacy and court etiquettes?”

“Your Majesty”, Gilbert replied, exchanging a glance with Francis. “We use all our strength not to waste a single minute of our studies.”

“And these kind of studies are for sure not the easiest ones”, Francis chimed in. “I would say, they are downright difficult.”

“And where is the preceptor this time?” the King inquired, glancing behind and finding only Antonio. “Well?”

Gilbert and Francis glanced behind, playing the perfect picture of confused. They exchanged glances once more.

“He probably lost his way again”, Gilbert decided.

“I certainly hope nothing happens to him”, Francis said, playing the concerned student.

Antonio covered a smile when he noticed his father did not believe the two of them. Well, who would, after all the incidents they had caused in their childhood? The two of them were rumoured to be the worst brats of the whole court – including Antonio.

To himself, Antonio replayed the conversation with his father. Suddenly he noticed exactly what his elder was saying, and all blood disappeared from his face. He steered his horse up beside his mother and leant towards her. “Was the talk about marriage just a threat, or does he mean it for real?” he whispered.

One glance at his father was all it took his mother to reply, “No. This time he is serious.”

Antonio sat up in the saddle, convinced his doom was close. Marriage. He was certainly _not_ ready for that. He could not explain the way his heart was racing in his chest, nor the way his fingers were clenching the reins as though they were his last life-line, but he knew it had something to do with the thought of being married. Marriage meant less time for hunting. It meant more responsibility. In the worst case, it would mean _children_. The thought made him shiver. Not that he did not like children, he just did not want the responsibility of having some of his own.


	6. A Gift for a Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to mistakes on my part, I had to re-upload and shuffle around the chapters a little. Thank you for your understanding.

Lovino was down by the river again. It was early morning. The air was biting, but still warmer than the water. He was kneeling at a small landing, a bag of dirty clothes and a tub of clean ones beside him. Barely half an hour earlier, Arthur had pulled him out of bed, informing that the maid who was supposed to wash the clothes, had caught a cold and was bedridden. This left it to Lovino to wash the clothes.

He rubbed the rough fabric of an apron between his hands, trying to get rid of a smudge of gravy and something that looked suspiciously like burnt meat. Finally getting rid of it, he rinsed the cloth on last time, before folding it and twisting it. Water ran down his hands and arms, making him shiver slightly. He dropped the apron into the tub.

While he was doing this, he suddenly caught sight of Matthew’s horses and his carriage. That was right. He was headed for town to get something for Arthur and Alfred, as they had been invited to the ball the King was hosting. When he heard it, he had tried to pretend he was not jealous at all. Lovino got to his feet as Matthew noticed him and pulled the reins. The horses came to a stop.

“Lovino, you will freeze to death! Did the Master order you to do this?”

“Who else?” Lovino questioned, his face slipping showing an unhappy mask.

Matthew sighed. “Do you want something from town?”

Lovino laughed shortly. “Silk and velvet, as well as a crown adorned with pearls. I can already imagine how Arthur will invite me to go to the ball!”

Matthew’s gaze turned sympathetic. “There is no reason for you to be sad. If I got the choice, I would bring you anything you asked for, believe me.”

As had happened so often since his parents’ deaths, Lovino felt the urge to scream. Instead, he forced a gentler expression. “You can get me the first thing that hits you, alright?” he replied.

The elder chuckled. “Alright, I will manage.” He flicked the reins and the carriage began moving once more. As he disappeared out of sight, he waved. Lovino waved in return, before sitting down on the landing once more to continue washing clothes. And the air was still biting, with the water even more biting to his bare hands.

After finishing up the washing, Lovino grudgingly returned to the kitchen. Despite the cold air and freezing water, washing clothes was the closest he could get to freedom, except the stolen hours with Jurášek. He sighed, tugging the tube and now empty bag into the kitchen, where one of the maids took it, quickly thanking him for doing it. Then it was back to the oven and the ash.

When diner was finished, Lovino was moved to the oven of the living room. Maids were all over the place, carrying silk, velvet and other fine fabrics. Pearls, gems, silver and gold, beautiful threads and even more beautiful shoes.

No one minded Lovino as he was sweeping up ashes, careful with not spraying it all over the room. Even though he was not very fond of neither Arthur nor Alfred, he had to admit he did not want the fabrics to get ruined.

Alfred came twirling into view, fabric beautiful and thin like cobweb draped around his shoulders. He spread his arms, as though ready to take flight, then looked to Arthur for approval. Arthur smiled. “It is astonishing”, he declared, took Alfred by the arm and led him to the full-size mirror. “Get back to work”, he snapped at Lovino.

Lovino bowed his head, returning to sweeping the oven. He tried to tell himself he had not just been admiring the fact that it appeared Alfred would get a new gown. Probably something really fancy. With silver necklaces to it, and sapphires that matched his eyes. Lovino tried to imagine himself at the ball, spinning with someone.

“Lovino.”

A hand was lightly placed at his shoulder, and he jumped.

“These really was the first thing that hit me, at the same time as I was dreaming of attending your wedding.” Matthew gave a smile as Lovino rose to stand before him. A small twig with three hazelnuts attached to it lay in Matthew’s rough palm. He slipped it into Lovino’s hand, and was about to leave when Arthur appeared out of nowhere.

“What did you give?”

Silence.

“Show me.” Arthur held out a demanding hand. Lovino glared back, but opened his hand and put the hazelnuts into Arthur’s palm. Arthur held the twig and eyed the hazelnuts, as though he would be seriously hurt if he touched them. He laughed mockingly. “A nice present. Like for a squirrel, don’t you think?”

Alfred burst out laughing.

Arthur threw the hazelnuts back to Lovino, and he barely caught them. He lifted his head in defiance and slipped them into his pocket. Then he turned his back at them and continued with his job. He tried to tune out the conversation behind him, and just get finished with the job, but as some sort of drama was building up, it was impossible.

“And now the lace at that”, Alfred muttered, probably standing before the mirror. “And here…” He trailed off for a second, before exclaiming, “You forgot to buy me the lace! And what about the necklace? And the earrings?”

“Matthew!” Arthur snapped.

“But… you’re not going to send Matthew for lace and jewellery, for sure!” Alfred objected, feigning horror at the thought.

“You are right. We will go ourselves.”

Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

“You called for me?” Matthew questioned carefully.

“Call the steward”, Arthur commanded. “He shall prepare for our leave.”

Alfred laughed, and before Lovino was fully aware of it, he was just beside him. “Lovi, would you like to go to town with us?” Alfred asked, his voice full of laughter.

Lovino flinched at the pet name his dad had used for him. “Lovi”. He had always been “Lovi”. Never “Lovino”. Not before Arthur came. Then it was suddenly always “Lovino”. And despite that, the thought of going to town… “You wouldn’t allow it anyway”, he mumbled.

Alfred laughed. “No, because people would flee from your face!”

Lovino glared at Alfred, his hands resting at the area he was supposed to dust off. Arthur came to guide Alfred over to the table with the fabrics. “Again you are doing nothing”, the elder stated. “Sweep up!”

Still glaring, Lovino left the dusting and began brushing the coal onto a dustpan.

“Do it properly, I said!” Arthur snapped. “Understood?”

For a brief second Lovino simply stared at them, then threw the dustpan, brush and coal back to the floor, got the broom and swept the floor so the dust and ash rose high into the air. It would do damage to the fabrics, all right, but he did not care any longer.

“Stop that at once!” Arthur exclaimed, coughing.


	7. Lessons in Small Talk

“…and Mrs. Sparrow and her daughter will be there too.”

Antonio glanced towards the advisor of his father, then out through the window he was standing by. In the courtyard bellow, Gilbert and Francis were waiting with their crossbows and all three horses. He gave the sign that said, “A few minutes”, and pulled away from the window.

“And what about Lady Rosestone? Has she accepted the invitation?” his father questioned.

“She is considering to come with both her daughters, Miss Luisa and Miss Lulu”, the advisor replied.

Antonio made his way to his mother’s throne leaning towards her and murmuring, “The youngest is at least 30, no?”

His mother sighed. “She is one year younger than you and very kind, while you are not.”

Antonio straightened. He could be kind if he wanted to!

“And how about the Widow of the Beautiful Mountains?” his father continued.

“His Majesty must be thinking of the Baroness of Edgestone”, the advisor corrected. “She has promised to come with all three of her daughters.”

“I thought we were going to host a ball, not some torturous evening for men.” Antonio commented.

“Prince, your sarcasm is out of place”, his father stated as he rose from his throne.

Antonio bowed his head slightly. “I beg your forgiveness for my honesty, but this is the way I have been raised. May I leave?”

His father chuckled coldly and shook his head. He dismissed the advisor with his thousands of scrolls and papers, then turned to Antonio. “First you will listen to what I have to say.”

Antonio shot a glance to the window. This had to get an end soon. “Please excuse me, your Majesty”, he said while walking around his mother’s throne to face his father. “I did not expect our family council to take this long. The preceptor and my companions are waiting for me. Shall I call them off?”

His father paced back and forth before the thrones. “What are the crucial things you have to do?”

Antonio was at loss of words for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Er… First we have the studies of history, then the pedigree of your Royal Highness. This will be followed by a lesson of courtly behaviour and small talk which you added.” He watched his father nervously as the older was glancing out of the window, then returned, laughing.

“History… small talk… Are you trying to make a fool of me?” His father stopped before him.

“Me? Of you?” Antonio replied, trying to feign confusion. “No! How could I dare such a thing?”

His father laughed shortly. “What are the crossbows for, then? A high level of studies of survival?” He laughed again as he went to his throne and sat down. Resting his arm on the armrest, he leant towards Antonio’s mother. “Why should he wish to get married, when he instead can spend the day fooling around with the crossbow?”

“Crossbow? Fooling around? How so?” his mother questioned, the innocent picture of confusion.

“May I”, his father said and rose, offering his mother a hand. He led her over to the window.

 _No!_ Antonio felt panic rise. This would for sure disappoint his mother. If she saw how he was wasting all the lessons. Horrified, he watched as she peered out through the window, down in the courtyard. Then she turned from the window to his father. Her next words were the best words Antonio had heard in a long while.

“I do not understand, your Majesty.”

His father glanced out through the window, then returned to his throne with a face set in an unreadable mask. “Do not forget to practice your dancing. I do not want you to lay shame on the royal family. And remember”, he said, his eyes fixed on Antonio. “When I was your age, I danced in…”

“… three pairs of shoes till they were worn out, I know.” Taking it as a dismiss, Antonio hurried for the door and left the room.

Antonio wound his way through the servant-packed corridors until he was out of the castle. In the courtyard, he picked up Gilbert and Francis, and the three of them headed to the stables at top speed with Edelstein shouting after them, telling them to, “Come back and finish your lesson!”

They got their horses, grabbed their crossbows and set off around the lake, towards the forest at the opposite side.

 

“Dancing!” Francis called, digging forth some sort of cane that looked surprisingly much like a funny instrument. He pretended he was playing some sort of music neither Antonio nor Gilbert had heard before, while Antonio offered Gilbert his hand. Both of them were laughing so hard, that when Gilbert was to make a turn and spin around, he collapsed into the snow. As he had been holding Antonio’s hand, both of them fell.

“You should catch me!” Gilbert exclaimed, throwing a handful of snow at Antonio.

Francis dropped his “instrument” and came to join them. He pulled Antonio up by the arm, cleared his throat and put it a few octaves too high. “Oh, Lord! After this dance lesson, some conversation!”

“Oh my”, Antonio replied. “Alright, alright.”

Francis held out his hand, placing his other hand at his side in an exaggerated lady-like way. Antonio grinned, taking the offered hand. Then he bit Francis’ thumb. Francis gave a high pitch scream, pulling his hand back. “Your Highness”, he said, still in the lady-like fashion.

Antonio caught his hand, pulling him closer and placing an arm around his waist.

“I have decided you will ask my hand in marriage. Does his Highness agree?”

“Certainly not, my fair Lady”, Antonio replied in a pompous tone. “I admire your laudable ancient family and I must praise your beauty-” Francis fanned himself, while moving backwards with Antonio’s arm still around his waist, “but I am forever true to the vast forests and horses. Because of that, you will have to go look for someone else.”

Francis continued fanning himself, then fell backwards as though he fainted. A second later, however, they were both up and laughing, doing their best to bury the other in snow.

“Or, as my rich aunt would say”, Gilbert called, ““Put it on the waiting-list”!”

“Or like the little girl said”, Antonio replied with a laugh. ““Then you can all wait till your toes goes blue”!” He scooped up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. Then he threw it at Gilbert, hitting him below his waist.

Gilbert went face-first into the snow, but not before exclaiming, “Over there!”

Antonio and Francis turned towards the shore where Edelstein was coming towards them, holding both his staff and an enormous, dusty book. “Gentlemen! Please, wait!” he called ahead of him.

They picked up their crossbows and mounted their horses, laughing hard as they rode off towards the forest. The day’s lessons were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not watched the movie, I advice you to watch it. Especially this part is a lot of laugh - which can not be experienced the same way through reading.


	8. A Wish Comes True

The following day, Lovino did his best to stay out of Arthur’s sight and kept to himself a little more than usual. It was just after noon, and he was feeding Jurášek by the old shed. Kasperle danced about in his usual way, barking and wagging his tail. He probably wanted to play with Jurášek. Lovino put a tub filled with hay in front of Jurášek. “I’m going to check on Rosalie”, he said, before heading up into his little storage room that no one bothered checking.

He got his small box and sat down at the floor with a sigh. He leant his head back, staring up at Rosalie. “You can fly wherever you want. I’m not even allowed out of the estate any longer.” He shut his eyes for a moment, remembering that day when he had met the Prince and his companions. “They are not that bad, really”, he mumbled. “Bet I could get well along with them. Wonder if I’d be able to meet them again.” Then he snorted and opened his eyes, glancing down at his clothes. “Well, I could at least not go like this.” From his pocket, he picked up the hazelnuts Matthew had brought him. He held them before his eyes, simply glancing at them.

From above him, Rosalie hooted. He glanced up at her. Her large, black eyes were fixated on the hazelnuts. Then, very suddenly, one of the nuts fell from the cluster. When it hit the floor, it had a crack in the top. Something funny was poking out of it, looking nearly like folded cloth. Lovino put his box aside and picked up the nut, getting to his feet. His brows furrowed, he glanced first at Rosalie, then back at the nut. When he took a grip of whatever it was poking out, it felt smooth to the touch. He pulled at it. Alongside the white cloth, dark green cloth emerged. The nut cracked up even more. He glanced to Rosalie again. She watched him with those large, black orbs.

Just then, he decided he wanted to know what was inside the nut. He got his nails under the shells and broke them apart. The contains fell to the floor and his heart nearly stopped. There, laying on the floor before him, was the most beautiful hunter’s clothes he had seen in his entire life. Gingerly he picked up the feathered green hat and put it tentatively on his head, nearly afraid it would disappear the same way it had appeared. It fit perfectly. He picked up the tunic. Held it up in front of himself, then pressed it to his body and glanced down at it. Perfect length. He glanced at Rosalie. “Is this… mine?”

She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him.

Lovino decided to take it as a yes, and that he would put the clothes on immediately. When he was dressed, he wore a white shirt under a lush green tunic. His trousers had two colours; one leg pale brown, the other white. The white leg had embroiders of green leafs. He had brown leather gloves and brown boots with grey fur at the edges. A collar of grey fur lay around his neck and held up his thick, dark green cloak with grey fur on the inside. Around his waist, he wore a belt with a golden clasp. Attached to the belt, was a dagger and a quiver filled with arrows, and at his back he had his crossbow. On his head, he had the hat. Very carefully he used his handkerchief to rub sooth off his face. He ran a hand through his hair and untangled some knots.

Finally satisfied with his work, he left the room and climbed down to where Jurášek and Kasperle were waiting for him. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. “Are you ready for a ride?” he asked the horse, adjusting his crossbow. “And you want to join us, Kasperle, right?”

Kasperle rose onto his hind legs, whining.

Lovino hoisted himself into Jurášek’s saddle. “Let’s go”, he said. Jurášek did not need any other encouragement. Off towards the gate in the fence. Kasperle easily caught up with them, barking happily. Up the hillside. Down on the other side of the hill and across the field. In between the trees.

Today, his goal was hunting. Hunting like he had used to do with his father. He smirked as he leant forth. Jurášek sped up till it felt like they were flying above the ground. He jumped. There was no ground anymore. They were flying, soaring high with the birds far up there…

And they fell back to earth. Lovino straightened in the saddle. Barks brought him out of his dreamlike state. He steered Jurášek in between the trees and watched as a group of hunters approached. Dogs were clustered around a dying fox that one of the hunters must had shot.

One of the hunters – probably the huntsman, or rather lady – came forth and picked up the fox by the tail as it drew its last breath. She held it up for everyone to see. One of the hunters threw his fist in the air, while the two at his side cheered. With a start, Lovino recognized the Prince, dressed in brown, green and white, and a feathered hat. Dark-blue-beret and green-beret were also there.

Lovino caught himself swallowing as his gaze got caught at the waves of the Prince’s dark brown hair; the way his green eyes sparkled from the excitement of the hunt.

The Prince got off his horse and headed towards the lady and the fox. The lady put the fox down and took off her hat, placing a twig of a spruce at it. The Prince unsheathed his short sword, balanced the twig at the edge of it, and knelt, bringing it down to the fox’ wound. Not a word went through the crowd. The Prince rose and shook hands with the lady.

“Congratulations. If your Highness also can shoot a bird of prey, he will become the King of today’s hunt”, the lady said.

Lovino watched in silence, an idea taking form in his head. Kasperle whined. “Shh”, Lovino whispered, leaning down so that he was closer to the dog. “You have to be quiet so no one finds us.”

He turned his attention to the hunters before him once more. Dark-blue-beret and green-beret had both dismounted their horses and stood together with the Prince as the lady held out something. “This ring is from the royal vault, and belongs to the archer who shoots the first bird of prey.” She put the ring away and lifted a hand. “Hunters, go forth!”

The Prince, dark-blue-beret and green-beret set off through the undergrowth, followed by the rest of the hunters.

Lovino slipped off Jurášek’s back, told horse and dog to wait, then followed the hunters, making sure he stayed hidden behind spruces.

It did not take long for the first bird of prey to appear. A bird floating on the winds far above the treetops. “First shot!” green-beret exclaimed.

“Second!” dark-blue-beret followed closely.

“Third!” the Prince called.

Everyone stopped to watch. Green-beret aimed carefully. Lovino watched in silence. Everyone heard it when the arrow flew, but it made no harm. Green-beret passed the chance on to dark-blue-beret. He took his aim, but the bird was already rising higher, and missed. “Prince, it’s your turn”, he stated, a look of disappointment on his face.

Lovino held his breath while the Prince lifted his crossbow and aimed the arrow. For some endless seconds he did nothing but aim, then lowered the bow. “It’s too high”, he said.

Grabbing his chance, Lovino aimed an arrow of his own. _Careful… careful…_ He shut his thoughts off and took a deep breath. As he let it out, he fired the arrow. The sky was one bird poorer.

“What’s this?” he heard the voice of the Prince. He spun around a peered out between the branches. The Prince held up Lovino’s arrow and turned to the rest of the hunters. Turned to Lovino. “To whom does this belong?”

Lovino loaded his crossbow once more and aimed for the arrow in the Prince’s hand. He fired. The arrow in the Prince’s hand flew to the ground, now with another arrow stuck in the middle, forming a perfect T. Lovino smiled, proud at his accuracy. The arrows were passed between the hunters, ending up in the Prince’s hands with dark-blue-beret and green-beret peering across his shoulders.

With his crossbow at his side, Lovino slipped out between the branches of the spruces.

“Your Highness”, green-beret said, and Lovino knew he had been noticed. Green-beret came towards him, but stopped. The Prince and dark-blue-beret also approached, and by the time Lovino reached them, they were already clustered together.

“Forgive me, your Majesty, for shooting your bird”, Lovino said as courtly as he could possibly imagine, his chin lifted slightly.

The Prince said nothing at first, only scanned him. Suddenly self-aware, Lovino felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Who are you?” the Prince asked curiously.

That was not a question Lovino wanted to answer. Instead, he pursued his own statement. “I thought you wanted to shoot no more.”

The Prince held out his hand to have a look at Lovino’s crossbow. Lovino let him have it, watching him carefully as he examined the bow. The way his brows knitted slightly, the way his hands handled the weapon so easily… Realizing his own thoughts, Lovino forced them onto a different path. Something boring. Like ash.

“It’s ordinary”, the Prince stated, sounding surprised by the discovery as he handed the crossbow back.

“Your Highness, shall the hunt continue?” the lady interrupted as she approached, quizzical green eyes fixated on the four of them.

“No”, the Prince replied with a way too bright smile. “The best archer has already proven himself. The ring, please.”

Lovino made a note of the fact that the Prince had had no problems with recognizing him as a man this time around. How funny. Maybe he should stop wearing dresses.

The Prince returned to Lovino with the ring in his hand. He reached for Lovino’s hand left, but Lovino flinched away. The Prince glanced questioningly at him. “But it belongs to you.” Once more he reached for Lovino’s hand, and this time Lovino did not flinch away. The Prince slipped the ring onto Lovino’s ring finger.

Despite the gloves separating them, Lovino felt a wave of heat rush up his arm and into his face. In his mind, he tried to form some sentence of denial that actually made sense. Nothing came to his mind. When the Prince let go of his hand, he lifted the ring up closer, eyeing it. It was beautiful and looked a little like a flower. White, small diamonds in the middle, pale blue ones closer to the edge.

“Or do you wish to show more of your talent?” the Prince asked.

Lovino glanced up at him, but gave no reply.

Dark-blue-beret elbowed the Prince, then pointed to one of the spruces a few yards away. The Prince smiled. “Can you take down a cone from that spruce?” He pointed the way dark-blue-beret had pointed.

Lovino glanced up, feeling disappointment at their lack of creativity. “Every little girl in my estate could do that”, he snorted. He chose an arrow and put it at the crossbow, lifting it to his eyelevel and aiming. Dark-blue-beret and green-beret pulled up on each side of him, watching him as he aimed. He became painfully aware of how the Prince stood just behind him, breath hot across his cheek… Lovino fired.

The fire went slightly off-course, but it still took down a cone. Lovino waited just long enough that he saw it fall. Then, as dark-blue-beret and green-beret ran towards it, followed by the Prince, he took his chance to slip away unnoticed.

His retreat did not go by just as unnoticed as he had wished for. Just when he hoisted himself up in Jurášek’s saddle and steered in between the trees, he heard the Prince’s shout behind him.

“Hey! Get me a horse!”

_Damn._

In between the trees, close enough to the estate so that he could send Jurášek back to the pen, together with Kasperle. When he made it to a tree which he could easily climb, he got off the horseback. With quick instructions he sent Jurášek and Kasperle off, before pulling himself up as far as possible.

He climbed. More than once, he slipped and nearly fell, but somehow he made it to where the branches began, about ten feet above the ground. He scrambled into his shelter, breathing heavily. He leant against the stem, gasping for breath with his heart still racing. It had been racing ever since the Prince took his hand. He glanced down at his hand that was now adorned with an expensive ring, then imagined looking into the green eyes of the Prince. His heart picked up speed once more.

_Screw him!_ Lovino’s mind screamed. For once, he wanted nothing but to go back to being the unfortunate “daughter” of the old Master.

“Hey!”

The shout was accompanied by hoofs, and a second later, another shout came. Lovino glanced down between the branches, accidentally making snow fall on the person below. The Prince stared up at him.

“What?” Lovino asked.

“Have you seen a hunter pass by?” the Prince questioned.

“Why are you asking?” Lovino retorted.

“So he did pass by?”

“How did you get that idea?” Lovino replied, doing his best to hide his body and clothes. “Wherever you look in this forest, there is only one chicken without feathers!”

“Get down!” the Prince commanded.

“Why don’t you get up?”

The Prince got off his horse and approached the stem, now so close he nearly touched it. “I am telling you to come down.”

“And I am telling you to come up.” Taunting the Prince like this somehow clamed Lovino.

“We’ve already met before.”

“Of that you will have to remind me.”

“Here in the forest, you little brat. But this time you won’t escape.” The Prince was about to try climbing the tree, when his two friends arrived at their horses.

“Who’s there?” green-beret asked.

“Where did he go?” dark-blue-beret added.

“That’s what we have to ask her for!” the Prince replied.

Lovino dove into shelter, carefully climbing further up between the branches so that he could easier hide.

“Where did she go?” the Prince wondered.

“Who?” green-beret asked.

“That little girl who ran away from us last time!”

Lovino peered down between two branches, barely catching sight of them as they circled the tree. He smirked. At least he knew how to run away whenever he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get it clearly enough through, but the lady is Hungary.


	9. A Dream of Pearls and Chiffon

After the hunters were at a good distance, Lovino scrambled down from his tree and returned to the shed, changing back to his usual grey and colourless attire. Then he unsaddled Jurášek, dried and groomed him, and made sure he had food and drink.

Lovino had a rushed meal, before he was ushered into the living room to help prepare Arthur and Alfred for the ball in the evening. Therefore, Lovino found himself rushing about the room, gathering strips of cloth in a box, bring things and holding things.

“Get the buttons, Lovino”, Arthur commanded.

Lovino ran to get them.

“Where is the lace, Lovino?” Alfred asked.

Lovino left the buttons and went to get the lace.

“The necklace, Lovino!” Arthur said.

Lovino rushed to get it. While he tried to make sense of the different attachments, Arthur removed it from his hands and gave it to one of the other maids.

“Cover the way from here to the carriage with carpets, Matthew”, Arthur commanded.

Lovino returned to the lace and Alfred. As he cut off some loose threads, he straightened and stepped back, giving Alfred some space.

Alfred smiled. “How do I look?”

“Very nice”, Lovino replied.

Arthur came over to them. “Very nice?” he questioned. “Beautiful, Alfie! Get my hat!” The last part was addressed to the maids. Then he was off again.

Alfred beamed, turning to Lovino. “Would you like to join us at the ball?”

Lovino froze, perplexed.

“Don’t you want to?”

Lovino swallowed, his heart already picking up speed. “I do know that I am not allowed to go inside the castle, but could I at least watch through a window?”

Alfred laughed.

“And who is going to clean the house? And prepare the laundry for pressing?” Arthur questioned, his eyebrows raised.

“I would manage it till the morning!”

Arthur’s eyebrows fell and he rose. _Uh-oh._ “I see”, he said slowly. “Since you apparently do not have enough work, we will give you some more.” From the table, he picked one bowl of corn and one of lenses. Then he emptied both of them onto the floor, in one heap. “When I come back, I do not want to see a single one left.”

“But…” Lovino began desperately, feeling the despair float onto him and his shoulders sag.

“The corn here, the lenses there.” Arthur pointed out the two bowls which he had placed back at the floor. He huffed and disappeared to somewhere else in the room.

This was so unfair! Lovino’s throat felt tighter and it hurt breathing. Slowly he sank down by the heap of corn and lenses. Lightly he disturbed it, trying to sort some of them out. Then Alfred was standing beside him. With the tip of his shoe, Alfred mixed the corn and lenses.

“When I get back, I will tell you exactly how many times I danced with the Prince.” He smiled. “Here, hold my trail.” He threw it to Lovino, and he did as he had been told. Alfred began walking away, but stopped with a gasp when Lovino’s grip of the trail did not allow him to go any longer.

“You know what? I would just make it dirty. Hold it yourself”, Lovino snapped and threw it back at him, returning to his corn and lenses.

Alfred huffed lightly.

As twilight came, the living room was cleaned and cleared, and soon enough it was time for everyone to gather in the yard to see Arthur and Alfred off. Standing between Matthew and Leon, Lovino felt his heart clench of a reason he did not understand. He swallowed, his throat suddenly burning again.

“Don’t be sad”, Leon said quietly beside him. “We can dance in the yard after dinner.”

Lovino glared at him, even though it was less hostile than usual, and pulled his hat into his eyes. Leon fumbled to straighten it.

The carriage left, leaving only the shadow of Arthur and Alfred hanging over them. “Go cook us a meal”, Matthew told Leon.

Leon bowed deeply. “Of course, your Royal Highness”, and then was off before anyone could do anything.

Lovino said nothing, only glared at the people who dared glance his way.

Matthew’s hands were warm on his shoulders. “You’re sad, I know.”

“Why would I be?” Lovino snapped, tore himself free from his grip and rushed into the house, away from everyone that dared approach him and try to understand his feelings. No one could understand it – not even he himself. He blinked. The world turned foggy. He dried his eyes and forced back the tears and lump in his throat. Crying was beyond him.

Once he got to the living room, he picked up the two bowls and sat by his heap of beans and lenses. He stared at them for a while. He was supposed to be done before midnight. This he would not even manage in a week. Grudgingly he began at an edge, sorting through it.

While he sat like that, someone knocked at the window. He glanced up. White birds.

This time, he did not hesitate to go open the window and let them in. They flew past him, surrounding the heap and immediately starting separating the corn from the lenses. One landed on his head, and he reached up to take it off. Holding it before him, its head went from one side to the other, as though it was unsure of exactly what to do. He shifted his hold on it, and placed it on his wrist instead. Another dove settled at his shoulder. “Did you come to help me out again?” he asked, stroking the one at his wrist.

The one at his shoulder cooed into his ear.

That nearly was enough to bring a smile to his lips. “The corn in one bowl, the lenses in the other.” He took the one at his wrist into his hands and threw it into the air. It flapped its wings and landed smoothly amongst the others. From his shoulder, Lovino picked down the other. “I would’ve had a hard time finishing this without you”, he confessed, before throwing it towards the others. He waited long enough to see if the dove landed, then headed for the door. “Thank you for coming”, he said.

He stopped in the hall, wondering exactly what he was going to do. Everyone expected him to stay and sort corn and lenses, so they would not come looking for him in a while. He could take Jurášek for a ride, but in the darkness it probably was not the best of ideas. He had heard countless time how dangerous the forest could be at night-time. His thoughts went to the ball that probably was about to start. He wished he could have gone there.

Suddenly his thoughts froze and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He took off towards the pen and old shed. If it worked… If it was not just false hope… _Oh God, let it work_ , he prayed quietly.

With each step, he sank at least three inches in snow. But it did not slow him down. When he made it to the shed, he gave himself a second to catch his breath. Then he climbed the stairs and pushed up the ledge, emerging in his own little attic-like room. He scanned it, his gaze first fixating on Rosalie, then on the black box at the shelf. He made his way over to it and picked it up.

Sudden nervousness washed over him. His fingers trembled slightly when he took off the lid and peered into the box. The hazelnuts were laying at the top, beside the brooch from his mum. He peered up at Rosalie. “Dad always said I would ride Jurášek to my first ball like a Hussar. And mum promised me a ball gown and a veil, as well as a long cloak and ball shoes.” He glanced down into the box once more. “In the end, the only thing left to me, was Jurášek.” He glanced up at Rosalie. She looked disappointed – in the way only an owl can look disappointed.

“Of course, I have many small treasures here. And three magical nuts. Er… two, actually.” He picked up the twig with the hazelnuts.

Rosalie hooted.

Lovino glanced at her again. Her eyes were black like the coals he spent all day watching over, but somehow they sparkled. “You think…?” He had not dared raise his hope too high. And yet, as he broke off one of the two nuts and three it across his shoulder, onto the floor, he could not help but close his eyes and pray. _Please, let it work._

He counted silently to three, then turned. There on the floor lay the most beautiful gown he had seen in his entire life. Even though Alfred’s clothes had been beautiful, this was even more so. Silver embroiders, slightly transparent sleeves of the lightest fabric he had held in all his life, long skirts, but not too pompous. He held it to his body as he rose. Perfect length. Slowly he spun once. Twice. It was so long since he had been dancing, but he had not forgotten.

Someone whinnied from the bottom of the stairs. Lovino stopped and glanced down through the ledge. “Jurášek, how did you get here?” he asked. His gaze floated to the saddle and reins. “And… who saddled you?” He turned and glanced towards Rosalie. She said nothing.

Should he… He imagined Alfred dancing with the Prince. The image hurt, but it was all he needed to convince himself he should go. He cleaned himself up properly, then put on the new gown. Along with it, came a cloak with a hood and a veil. The veil he slipped into his sleeve to keep it there until he would put it on at the ball. Considering himself ready, he climbed down the stairs and got onto Jurášek’s back.

The ride was not long, but it was cold, even though to cloak was warm. Lovino had his heart in his throat all the way. By the time he arrived at the castle and tied Jurášek to the wide staircase, he was trembling slightly. He had never been to the castle before, and attending a ball? Not in his wildest dreams. Until a few days ago.

He went up the stairs. The moment he reached the top, he found the yard flooded in warm, golden light. Just opposite him, was the entrance. It was not heavily guarded. Just one guard on each side. Lovino carefully approached, but instead of heading straight for the gate, he went to one of the windows and peered inside. The room was filled with light and people. From where he was standing, he spotted Alfred dancing with some stranger, while the Prince danced just beside with some obnoxious lady. Lovino bit the inside of his cheek. The Prince and the stranger switched partners, and suddenly Alfred was the one dancing with the Prince. Alfred lent a little forward, and a smile sprung out on the Prince’s face.

Lovino turned from the window and fled the courtyard. As quickly as he could possibly manage, he descended the stairs until he was beside Jurášek again. He took the large head in his hands pressing his forehead to the soft muzzle. It was colder than expected, and he pulled back. The music from the ball hall reached his ears and he glanced back up. “Maybe I should go back”, he whispered, turning his eyes back to Jurášek.

The horse made a sudden movement with his head, back up towards the castle.

Lovino sighed. He could return to the estate and no one would know he had been gone. Everything would be as it had been, but Alfred and the Prince… He bit the inside of his cheek once more. If he went to the ball, he could still hope to make a change.

He took a deep breath and returned. This time, he went straight for the gate. Just inside the door, a servant took his cloak. Lovino had no problems finding his way. After all, it was probably the long hall where all the guards had been stationed, in case there turned out to be a thief or a murderer of some sort amongst the guests. The halls were grand. Tall, curved with wonderful details. Between the guards, stood tall candlesticks that held candles with dancing flames.

As he came closer to the ball hall, he met more guests. None said anything to him, but he felt the weight of their gazes. Did they know he was not really supposed to be there? That he was just a simple worker?

Making it to the ball hall, he stood before the tall doors. It was wrought, black iron that had to be heavy, but there was no sound as they opened and Lovino could step through. The music hit him with full force. Twirling pairs were dancing before him, and along the walls stood people who were waiting for their turn at the dance floor. The closest pair stopped and stepped aside as they noticed Lovino. He caught himself in chewing the inside of his cheek out of pure nervousness. Remembering something his dad had said, he lifted his chin a little and slowly made his way forth. The dancing pairs stepped aside, and some of them even inclined their head. The music faded away and the last pairs stopped dancing. Something was going on by the throne. Lovino brought forth his veil and put it on. He did not want anyone recognizing him.

Suddenly the Prince was coming straight towards him at a quick pace.

Lovino’s heart skipped a beat. He cursed himself for it, but curtsied and said, “Good evening, your Highness.” The Prince came to a halt behind him, and Lovino turned to glance at him. “Thank you for a warm welcoming.”

“How so? I…” The Prince appeared confused as he tilted his head, his green eyes shining. “I am sorry, you surprised me.” He smiled apologetically.

“I should be sorry. I thought you were coming to meet me.”

“Quite the contrary. I was leaving.”

Lovino turned away, glad the veil hid his burning face. “Then I am not the one to stop you.” Embarrassment. Had he really believed the Prince would come to personally greet him? Maybe he was just as stupid and ugly as Arthur always said he was. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He should never have entered the castle. Should have left for the estate and let Alfred and the Prince live in their own little bubble.

“But”, the Prince said, and from the corner of his eyes, Lovino noticed he was approaching. “I do not want to leave anymore.” Then the Prince offered a hand. “May I have this dance?”

If Lovino’s face had been red before, it was scarlet now. Oh, how thankful he was for the veil. “Would it not be better with music?” he asked, afraid his voice would not carry.

“Ah, of course.” The Prince glanced about and spotted a man with glasses and ebony hair. “Preceptor, why are they not playing?”

The man, the preceptor, nodded and turned to the balcony where the orchestra was sitting. He lifted the staff he was holding, and new music floated through the large room. The Prince gave a gallant bow and offered his hand. Lovino curtsied, putting his hand in the Prince’s. As he was led in a full circle, he was quite sure they were not dancing any real dance. At least he had not danced the dance before.

Several minutes passed with not a word passed between them. Lovino did not dare glance at the Prince, and eventually it was the Prince who broke the silence.

“Who are you?”

What should he answer? His name? Not an option. They probably knew of his family. “Do you want to dance or interrogate me?”

The Prince changed his hold of Lovino’s hand and swayed him back and forth a few times, before turning Lovino so he had his back against the Prince’s chest, placing his hand at Lovino’s waist and leading him in yet another full circle. Lovino automatically placed his own hand on top of the Prince’s. Again a change of hold, but this time Lovino faced the Prince. Circle after circle, not a word passing between them. Lovino’s gaze was drawn to the Prince’s brilliant green eyes. When their gazes locked for a few seconds, the Prince’s lips twitched into a smile. Lovino’s blush which had settled for some moments, flared up again and he turned his gaze away.

The Prince stopped the circle, and instead held out his hands, swaying Lovino gently from side to side. “Tell me, who are you?”

“Can you not tell on your own?” Lovino replied, his voice not quite as gentle as he had aimed for. He covered a wince.

The Prince ignored it, his gaze searching as he pulled Lovino around in a full circle, making Lovino spin. When the Prince caught Lovino again, he said, “Then remove the veil.”

Again the Prince took Lovino’s hands, leading him in circle after circle. Very quickly, Lovino lifted his veil, then let it down again, somewhat enjoying the confused expression on the Prince’s face. More circles. There were just the two of them in a world of music.

“Will you not tell me who you are?” the Prince asked, stopping and instead swaying Lovino the way he had done before.

“Why would you like to know?”

“Because…” the Prince replied, his voice firm and a smile at his face, “I have just decided who my bride shall be, but I do not know who she is.”

Lovino’s head felt like it was exploding, and he was fairly sure the Prince could see his blush. “Quiet down! The rest can hear us!”

“May they all hear us!” the Prince answered. “I want to shout it out; that my mind is spinning of happiness, and that I have fallen in love and wish to marry.”

“And above all that”, Lovino said, swaying once more, before dancing out of the Prince’s arms and stopping, putting space between them, “you have forgotten to ask if the bride wishes to marry you.”

“You would… turn me down?” the Prince asked, his smiling face falling.

Lovino returned to the Prince. “That would be incredible, now, would it not?” He smirked as he let the Prince take his hand and lead him in a new circle, but kept space between them.

“Tell me, then”, the Prince demanded. “Will you marry me?”

Lovino’s heart fluttered in his chest and wished to say yes. Then he thought of the reason to decline. Between him and the Prince, it would not work. He bit the inside of his cheek. “You will have to answer a riddle”, he decided.

The prince stopped, frowning slightly in concentration, even though there was renewed hope in his eyes. Lovino hated that he probably was going to crush that hope.

“First; cheeks stained by ash and sooth, but a chimney sweeper it is not. Second; a hat with feathers and a crossbow along, but a hunter it is not. Third and last; a gown of silver made for a ball, but a Princess it is not, my fair Lord.” He had been moving away from the Prince, but now turned back towards him, waiting for a reaction. An answer. Something.

The Prince shook his head slightly, the hope in his eyes crushed.

Lovino retraced his steps slowly. “Then I am sorry”, he said softly. Lightly he touched the Prince’s arm. “Until you know the answer of my riddle… Fare well.” He left the ball hall in a rush. As quickly as he could possibly move, he made his way back along the corridors. He no longer paid any attention to the halls and the magnificent decoration.


	10. In Search of a Princess

“Why did she go?”

“What happened?”

The moment the beautiful girl disappeared out the door, Francis and Gilbert were by Antonio’s side, both concerned. Antonio himself had problems realizing exactly what had happened. How his evening had gone from horrible to heavenly, then fallen back to horrible. The girl’s gentle touch to his arm still felt tingling and warm, and yet, when his hand had rested at her waist, there had not been the normal curves he had grown accustomed to during the evening.

Slowly he began moving towards the door. His pace quickened, until he was running. He heard the entrance door fall shut behind the girl. _No._ He refused to lose someone he had fallen for. Gilbert and Francis followed just behind him.

He burst out through the entrance. She disappeared down the stairs. Antonio followed after her. He came to a short halt at the top of the stairs, just in time to see her stumble, before regaining balance and continuing. Then she stopped and glanced back, before noticing him and fleeing further down the stairs. He ran after, tempted to take two steps at a time. Half-way down the stairs, he found what had made her stop. She had stepped out of her shoe.

By the time Antonio had picked it up, she was already at her horse, leaving the castle. He cursed silently. “Get the horses!” he called to Gilbert and Francis, while trying to make out the route she was taking. She could not live that far away if she was allowed to travel alone.

Gilbert and Francis came with the horses. Antonio put the shoe behind his belt and mounted the horse. In a matter of seconds, they were following her.

He was glad his friends did not ask any questions, simply helped him search. More than once they lost track of her in the darkness, but Gilbert’s amazing ability to separate different tracks soon put them back on trail. By the time darkness was starting to turn into daylight, they had made it to one of the closer estates. The girl slipped inside, and the gates shut behind her.

Antonio brought his horse up to the gates and banged at them. “Open up!” he yelled.

“Open up!” New banging.

Three more times he called, before impatience got the better of him, and he kicked the gates. They could not have been very well secured, because they flew up at first try. With Gilbert and Francis in tow, he rode in through the gates. A gathering of people was already there, a man with blond hair and glasses, and another with black hair standing at the front.

“What do you want?” the man with blond hair asked.

Antonio dismounted his horse and approached them. The man lifted a staff that could work well enough as a weapon. “We do not mean any harm”, Antonio assured, showing he held no weapons.

“Then why did you come?”

“Where is the Master of this house?”

“Him you may find at the royal ball held at the castle, along with his daughter”, the man with black hair replied.

“Looks like a noble”, one of the boys commented. One with unevenly cut dark brown hair and an expressionless face. “What do you want here?”

Antonio smiled. “I am searching for the beautiful Princess!”

The blond man laughed. “Princess?”

“Here?” the black-haired asked, then laughed along.

“She came just before me”, Antonio said, his smiling face changing to one of confusion, then slight embarrassment.

“Well, then!” the boy called. “Let him choose his “Princess”!” He made a sweeping motion towards the girls and women who were in the yard. Everyone began laughing, while some of the girls giggled.

“I do not know if she is a Princess or not, but she is beautiful! And I lost her here!”

“Sure, we have an overload of beauties here”, the blond man replied, nodding towards the girls and women. “Feel free to chose!”

Gilbert came up at his side. “Let’s wait till tomorrow.”

“You know what they say”, Francis added. “Morning comes with hope.”

“No”, Antonio declared, shaking his head. “I have to find her!” He turned to the blond man with the glasses. “I want to see all girls and women living in this estate! Immediately!”

The man laughed shortly. “That’s just what we need now. Can you not come in the day, rather than pull us all out of bed in the middle of the night?”

“But is that not the Prince?” one of the girls whispered. The whisper spread like wild fire through the crowd.

“The Prince?” the man wondered, then his eyes widened and he bowed. “I am sorry, your Majesty. Of course. This way, your Majesty.”

Antonio was led to a group of females from the age of about ten to thirty and older.

“Now you’re in trouble”, Francis mumbled. “Yours had veil, didn’t she?”

“And a pink and silvery ball gown”, Gilbert added.

Antonio gave no reply as he scanned the crowd. All the girls curtsied when his gaze landed on them. One of the girls held his gaze longer. She was not dressed in the finest of clothes, but she looked the same age and had the same shape of face. She had the same unruly, adorable curl, but her hair was golden brown and her smile came far too naturally.

“A pity you don’t know her face”, Gilbert commented.

“No name and nothing else”, Francis continued.

All reasons said Antonio should just give up and go home. Find another. But he was beyond reasoning. He knew he had to find her, no matter the cost. Suddenly he remembered the shoe she had lost in the stairs. He pulled it forth. “I will recognize her by this! The one fitting this shoe, will be my wife!” he announced to the crowd. “Show your feet.”

He did not notice how Gilbert and Francis exchanged glances with equal sighs of frustration.

First he tried the girl that reminded him so much of the one he was searching for. It nearly fitted. Nearly. “Next.” Her foot was too large. “Next.” Too large again. All of them tried it. One of the girls commented that the shoe was far too small for anyone to fit in it. Finally, Antonio got to his feet and held up the shoe. “Did everyone try it?” he asked.

There came a tentative “yes” from some of the girls.

“Are there really no other women or girls living here?” he asked desperately.

Some began to say no, but then some shouted, “Lovino!”

Antonio looked to the blond man. There was a look of doubt in his face, but he slowly agreed. “Yes, Lovino might try it.”

“Where is she?” someone asked. “I haven’t seen her all night.”

“Go search!” the blond man commanded.

The moment the words left his mouth, the crowd began falling apart in groups and everyone set off to search the house. Antonio decided to follow the blond man who apparently was the one in command when the Master was not at home. They searched from bottom to top. The kitchen, the living room, the master house, the bedrooms. Up and down stairs. Pantries. Attics. Slowly they moved towards a small staircase that was hidden by a well camouflaged door.

“Lovino!” the blond called. “Where are you?” He waited in a few seconds of silence, staring up the stairs. “She cannot have disappeared”, he then said. He pulled back. “She might be in the stables. Follow me.”

He led Antonio through the kitchen, down a narrow hallway and out in the yard. Then in through the front doors to the stables. There were not many stalls, and even less horses. The man headed for the last stall where a pure white horse stood, wearing saddle and reins. The man slipped his hand beneath the saddle. His hand came out wet from sweat. They exchanged glances. Someone had very recently used this horse.

“Clean him up”, the man commanded as they passed some of the people that were following them. Back out in the yard, they stopped.

“There”, Gilbert said expressionlessly and pointed to a carriage.

Francis nodded. “It’s her.”

Antonio made a beeline for the carriage, but a person – he was unsure whether it was a man or a woman – stepped in his way just before he made it. “Stop”, the person commanded, power in his voice. Apparently someone who was used to being in charge.

Antonio glanced back to see his companions follow him. He turned back to the Master. “So in the end, this search was no for nothing.” He smiled relieved, holding the shoe. “Let me see her.”

“But we do not know why you are here”, the Master replied quickly.

“To find her!”

“And why are you searching for her?”

Antonio’s smile was faint, even though he laughed nervously. “To ask for her hand, of course.”

“Then what prevents you from doing so?”

“I wish to see her face.” Antonio stepped forth, closer to the carriage.

“What for?” the Master asked, trying to keep space between Antonio and the carriage.

“What f- So I can recognize her!”

“She has everything as on the ball. The dress, the veil, the cloak-”

“But why does she not speak?”

“Only after you have put the ring at her finger.”

Antonio turned his gaze to the girl in the carriage. He did not even see her hair, as it was covered by the hood of the cloak. Was it possible that this was not the one he was searching for? “Test the shoe”, someone whispered behind him. He nodded and held it forth. “Why will she not try her own shoe, then?”

“Do you not understand?” the Master asked. “She is… er… ashamed. Will you marry her or not?”

“Not before she has tried her shoe.” The whole case began feeling more and more suspicious, even though Antonio understood the reason she would feel ashamed. Leaving the ball just like that, drawing everyone’s attention…

The Master eyed him for a second, then grabbed the shoe, got onto the carriage and told the coachman to get them moving. Before Antonio had the chance to react properly, they were out of the gates and he stared after nothing.

Then he ran to his horse, mounted it and rode after.

The coachman drove his two horses hard, but Antonio was no better. He stood in the stirrups, urging his horse forward to close the distance. Even if the girl in the carriage was not the one he was searching, they had the shoe, and he was going to get it back, no matter the cost.

Across a field. The snow stood around the hoofs of the horses, and the carriage left a deep trail. The cold wind blew straight into his face, leaving him breathless and frozen, his cheeks, nose and ears hurting. But he did not stop. Instead, he urged his horse on. Faster, faster. They were flying. Just like the times he was racing with Gilbert and Francis, and he always won. This time, he was going to win again.

They came in between trees, falling onto a narrow road by a lake. Suddenly, the carriage hit a bump in the road, it came off track and rolled into the lake. The two horses tore free, fleeing from the wreckage. The content of the carriage spilled into the water, screaming and begging for help.

Antonio brought his horse to a sudden halt and dismounted, running to the edge. Easily he jumped onto the back of the floating carriage. “Take my hand!” he exclaimed, extending his own to the girl. Shivering, cold and wet, she reached for his hand with the one holding the shoe. Antonio took it, then glanced into her face. It was all wrong. Those were blue eyes, and even though he had not seen his girl’s eyes for long, he was sure they had not been blue. This girl, was in fact one of the first he had danced with at the ball.

He let go of her hand and straightened. “I am sorry, but you are not who I am searching for.”

He left them there in the freezing lake and returned to his horse, climbing up into the saddle. He was about to turn it around to go back to the estate where Gilbert and Francis were waiting, when an owl flew by, barely missing his head with an inch. It settled on a branch close by, eyeing him with black eyes and hooting at him. He smiled, laughing softly, and kicked his horse in the sides.


	11. To Solve a Riddle

Lovino had been stupid, returning to his own room and thinking he would be left alone there. Shortly after everyone had begun searching, Arthur and Alfred appeared. There had been nothing but harsh words as they bound him and stripped him of the top layer of the dress. Alfred had been forced into it, even though it was far too small. Then Arthur had draped the cloak around Alfred, put on the hood and led back out. Lovino had been left in the room, still bundled up. Had it not been for the doves, he would still have been there.

Now he was instead in the shed at the edge of the estate. Just when he climbed up through the ledge, Rosalie flew in through the window, settling at her basket. Lovino frowned at her as he moved to run a hand through her feathers. “Where have you been?”

She hooted and turned to the box.

Lovino followed her gaze, then lifted the lid and took out the twig. One last hazelnut was attached to it. Should he try the last one, to see what was inside? Maybe something that could settle his inner storm of feelings… He held the twig out from his body, closed his eyes and dropped it. Nothing indicated it had hit the floor. Silently he counted to three, before opening his eyes.

“No way”, he mumbled, his face going red as he knelt and lightly ran a hand across the fabric, nearly afraid to touch it. It beat the ball gown in beauty. By far. A pure white gown with silver embroiders and silver accessories. Only a pair of shoes were missing. He lifted it, still afraid to hold it too tightly. “It’s a wedding dress”, he said, as though he was not sure it was real. Then he glanced up at Rosalie. “A wedding dress.”

She blinked, her black eyes turned to him, and he was sure she was smirking.

“Why?” he finally whispered, even though his heart was already doing somersaults in joy, because he did know. He just needed to get it confirmed.

She hooted gently.

 

Lovino took a deep breath, leading Jurášek in through a hallway, somehow getting him to the yard without being noticed. By now, everyone were surely at their feet, hearing news of the night’s events.

He clenched the reins, peering around the corner. The Prince was talking to dark-blue-beret and green-beret, while the people of the estate stood around them, whispering amongst themselves of what none knew whether would end in happily-ever-after, or a tragedy.

Lovino pulled back and climbed into the saddle, seating himself with both legs on the same side, the way he had seen his mum do before her end. He did not need to say anything, because the moment he was ready, Jurášek headed out in the yard in a slow trot.

“Look there, your Highness!” Leon was the first to notice, but everyone’s attention was easily caught. Even from a distance, Lovino could hear the crowd “ah”-ing and “oh”-ing.

Short comments passed between the Prince and his companions, before he came forth. This time, Lovino was sure it was to meet him. “Have you come to give my shoe back?” He shifted the skirts so to reveal the shoeless foot.

The Prince wasted no time in slipping it on.

“Here”, Lovino said and took off the ring from the hunt. “It belongs to you.”

The Prince took it cautiously, then caught Lovino’s hand and slipped it back on. “I insist, it belongs rightfully to you.” He smiled, reaching up to Lovino.

Heat rose into Lovino’s face, but he turned so that he could slide off Jurášek’s back. The Prince caught him, slowing the slide. “Are you able to solve the riddle?” Lovino questioned. “Cheeks stained by ash and sooth, but not a chimney sweeper…?”

The Prince was silent, pondering it, then he lit up. “In the forest! That girl.”

“A hat with feathers and a crossbow along, but not a hunter?” Lovino continued, nodding slightly.

“That incredible archer… that was also you?”

Lovino’s cheeks heated even more. “A gown of silver made for a ball, but a Princess it is not, my fair Lord. Who is it?”

“It’s our Lovino!” Leon shouted. The shout was taken up by the crowd, until it sounded like a cheer. The men removed their hats, throwing them into the air, still cheering. Someone whistled, while others applauded.

“And mine too”, the Prince said quietly. “If you say yes.”

Lovino glanced into his eyes, unsure of exactly what to say. His heart was racing, screaming “yes”, but his mind kept him back. In those pools of green, however, he found understanding he never imagined he would find, and he knew that the Prince had figured out the unanswered question.

“You… don’t care?” Lovino questioned softly.

“Does it look like I do?” the Prince replied.

To Lovino’s own surprise, he smiled. The feeling was not one he had had in a long while, and the muscles in his cheeks felt rather unused, but it did not matter. Not when the Prince lifted him and spun him around, laughing and smiling brightly.


	12. Epilogue

Lovino buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed, as the end credits rolled by. Everyone in the room were laughing and applauding. He even heard the potato-bastard give a compliment.

“You did a great job, everyone!” Feliciano, Lovino’s nearly identical brother, said, getting up from his armchair as he addressed the whole room. “Thanks to you, we now have our own version of _Three Gifts for Cinderella_!”

New cheering, laughter and applause.

“Now, an extra cheer for Lovino, who played the leading role, despite his own wishes!”

Even more laughter. Lovino had never been more embarrassed in his whole life. Someone gripped his arm and tugged him up, before shoving him forward, towards Feliciano. When Lovino turned, he found Antonio grinning at him, giving a thumb up.

Feliciano slung an arm around Lovino’s shoulders. “Got some last words of thanks to say to them?”

“No”, Lovino snapped, pulling free and returning to the sofa, burying his face in the pillow once more. Beside him, Antonio laughed and patted his shoulder.

“You did great!” the Spaniard said. “You should be proud! Not all men agree to dress up in gowns and preform on tape!”

“I did not agree, either!” Lovino exclaimed. “You bugged me into it, damned bastard!”

Antonio laughed.

“It’s not funny! It’s fucking embarrassing!”

Out of nowhere, Arthur appeared at his other side with his arms crossed and cheeks slightly flushed. “At least you’re not the only one who did not agree to it.”

Lovino stared at him, then lifted an eyebrow. “You too?”

“Yes, by that bugger over there.” Arthur nodded to where Alfred was sitting, cracking jokes along with Gilbert, Matthew and Francis.

That made Lovino feel slightly better. Maybe he would allow Feliciano to make copies of the movie, so that the others could have one with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly hope you enjoyed this crossover! There are two things I feel like I need to clear up, though.
> 
> 1\. The King and Queen are Grandpa Rome and Ancient Greece.  
> 2\. Dark-blue-beret refers to France, while green-beret is Prussia.
> 
> I am overjoyed as to how many kudos this got in such a short time. Feel free to leave a review and say what you think of it!


End file.
